


While You Were, Sort of Sleeping

by ToriaOtaku1993



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Birthday Sex, Consensual Somnophilia, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Soulmate Knotting, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToriaOtaku1993/pseuds/ToriaOtaku1993
Summary: My version of this Reylo a/b/o Prompt https://twitter.com/reylo_prompts/status/1287870378262409216?s=21Rey has a special request for her best friend and roommate Ben on her birthday.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 178





	While You Were, Sort of Sleeping

The smell of bacon and pancakes lured Rey into the kitchen. Her best friend and roommate, Ben, was cooking breakfast. “There’s the birthday girl, I made your favorite.” 

He set a plate in front of her and sat down across from her with his own plate.

“You don’t have to spoil me just because it’s my birthday, but I do appreciate it.” She grinned and took the bottle of syrup from him.

“You know, your scent kind of starts smelling like maple sometimes after you eat pancakes.”

“Oh yeah? That’s so weird,” she laughed and took a big bite. “You make them taste so good, you know I can’t help but eat like eight of them.”

“I don’t mind feeding you Rey,” he chuckled. “So what would my best friend like for her birthday?”

“Gasp! Mr. Solo, you don’t already have a gift for me? I am aghast!”

“Shut up,” he laughed, “of course I got you a gift, but you get a second one.”

“What are my options?”

“I dunno, anything.”

“Anything? I’d be careful with that wording Benny,” she teased.

“Oh come on, what is it?”

“Well…” she shuffled in her seat a bit.

“You can tell me.”

“It’s kind of on the...sexual side,” she glanced up at him and he nearly choked on his pancakes.

“W-What?”

“I told you to be careful with the wording Ben.”

“What exactly...um...would you like me to do?”

“Are you sure you want to know?”

Ben knew his best friend as a beautiful girl, and she had a date every other week. That’s how it usually went when trying to find your soulmate, but this must be something she wasn’t willing to try with anyone else. “Yeah, tell me.”

“Well, it’s something I’ve been fantasizing about lately. I don’t really know why. I know you have to work late tonight, so when you get home…”

“Yeah?”

“I’d like for you to come into my bedroom, while I’m asleep, and I want you to take your cock out…”

He gulped thinking about her waiting for him.

“And I want you to have sex with me, I know is weird considering we don’t have that type of relationship…”

“I’ll do it.”

“You will?”

“It is your birthday after all,” he smiled.

OoO

Ben got home around one in the morning and remembered he was supposed to go to Rey’s room. He kicked off his shoes and walked towards her door. He could see her on the bed, the blanket low to her waist, moonlight shining on her through the curtains.

He unbuttoned his shirt and slid his pants down just enough, already hard like he had been for most of the day just thinking about her request. Crawling onto the bed he observed her, she was so beautiful in the moonlight. Lifting the blanket the rest of the way he could see that she wasn’t wearing any panties in preparation for him. The amount of slick coating her thighs, almost as if she was in heat made him harder. He couldn’t resist slipping his fingers in and bringing them up to his mouth for a taste. 

Her scent nearly made him go absolutely feral. What was this feeling? It was new to him, but he couldn’t say he didn’t like it. She was laying on her side, but he wondered what would be the most comfortable position to claim her in. Finally, he kicked his pants down to his ankles and rolled her onto her back. 

He gently slid inside of her until he bottomed out and she moaned softly but didn’t wake up just yet. He lifted up her tank top and brought his mouth to her breasts.

“Mm Ben..” she moaned as her eyes sleepily started to open.

“Yeah it’s me baby…” he grunted softly against her ear while trying his best not to be too rough.

“I like the sound of that…” she pulled him down closer and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling against his hair. “You can move faster, it’s okay…”

The way she was holding him against her chest made his heart beat faster, he closed his eyes for a bit and picked up speed. He could feel her slick coating his waist, the sounds it made filling the air. The thought of her being that wet for any other alpha made him jealous, and he held her tighter out of instinct.

Rey’s breathing increased and she slid her hands down his back, she was still a little sleepy, but something about Ben’s scent and the way he was pistoning into her brought her out of her stupor. 

When they both felt his knot start to expand a few minutes, Rey’s eyes shot open completely and Ben realized they were locked in place. “Is that…”

“I...I think so,” he panted and groaned, gripping her sides a bit as he came. He’d never knotted before, and Rey had never been knotted. So when he started to come they both weren’t expecting the amount of it.

“Oh my god…” she moaned, arching against him as she took his knot. “Ben that feels so...so…” her orgasm took her by surprise, and Ben quickly pressed his lips against hers. Her body trembled against his, and he rolled onto his back, holding her. He figured they’d both be more comfortable while he continued to knot her. 

She could feel some of his spend slipping out of her, onto his stomach and the mattress. “Mm Ben...this feels amazing…” she moved her hand between them and scooped some up, sliding her fingers into her mouth, tasting him.

The action caused him to blush, and she smiled wiping his sweat-drenched hair out of his eyes. “No wonder I’ve been dreaming about you lately, we’re soulmates Ben.”

It finally hit him, and he gave her the brightest smile. “We’re soulmates, oh wow, that’s...that’s a relief.”

“How so?” She snuggled against his chest, and laced their fingers together. 

“Well...I’ve always kinda sorta maybe possibly...been in love with you since we were kids. But I was scared to say anything because what if we weren’t soulmates?”

She gasped and looked up at him, “Ben me too.”

“Really?”

“Yes,” she nodded.

“You love me?” 

“Isn’t it obvious you big lug? Of course I do!”

He laughed pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head. “Well good because we’re soulmates so you’re kinda stuck with me.”

“Literally and figuratively,” she wiggled her ass a bit and he grunted, gripping it with his massive hands.

“If I could move right now it would be so on,” he palmed her and she licked her lips. 

“Well luckily for you, it’s your day off and I have no plans to let you leave my bed.”

“Yes ma’am,” he saluted her and she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again. 


End file.
